Negima class 1X
by Kuro Erimaki
Summary: This fic shall be on hiatus for a while, And if you want the use the idea of another class and completely focus on that side of the story, be my guest, just maybe pm when the fic is up, goodbye
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and decided to write a negima fic, with a twist…**

**I don't own Negima, yet I own some of the characters I made…others are based off other games, anime or my friends.**

I look out the window on the bus, looking for a certain person who has to pick me up. I sigh as this is the tenth school I've been two in three years, so I never had the chance to make some friends. As I gather my belongings, I walk out the bus and notice a person who looked around his late twenties holding a sign made from a bunch of small light bulbs forming the words in English "Kuro Erimaki." I blink a bit surprised and walk towards the person and nod towards him.

-third person-

Kuro Erimaki, the newest student at Mahora academy and a poet. He is 5"4 with black neck long hair, wears a scarf around his neck with a short sleeve jacket, showing he has a bunch of hair ties on his wrist. He's wearing a white and blue striped shirt and black semi baggy jeans, with Black dress shoes. The person he approaches seems to wear a Black suit, with a purple dress shirt under, has goggles around his neck, and seems to never open his eyes.

"Ah, you must be Erimaki Kuro-san, right?" Asked the person, still not opening his eyes but still looking towards him.

"Erm, yes, and you may be?" Asked Kuro, looking at him blinking, as he observed his outfit, and the sign.

"Ah I'm your home room teacher for class 1-X, Rai Kirin," He replies with a grin "Well then, shall we get going towards the dorms?"

Kuro can only nod as he followed him towards the male dorm area. As they are walking, Kirin turns his head towards Kuro and says, "Your part of the rare Co-ed classes for senior high students by the way."

Kuro can only blink once more before asking, "Wait what do you mean by 'rare co-ed classes,' isn't this school a co-ed school in general?"

"Well you see, our academy covers elementary towards university with most of our classes from Junior high and above are single gendered classes, there are only 1 or 2 co-ed classes for each different grade level compared to the many single gender classes." He says with a smile. Kuro can only nod as they stop infront of the male dorms.

"Well here we are, ask the man in the front to lead you to your room, anyways I have to go cya~" he says with a little joy and walks towards what Kuro believes is the school. Kuro enters the building and notices a tall man smoking a cigarette while reading a book with glasses. He walks up to the man and asks, "Um…hello, Erimaki Kuro looking for his dorm room."

The man turns to him and answers, "Ah you must be the new transfer student, I'm Takahata Takamichi, while I'm a teacher here, I also run the dorm rooms at times, I believe your looking for your new room right?" Kuro only nods, "Well I can help you then, let me take some of your stuff and lead you to your room." Takamichi finishes saying that and helps Kuro pull his luggage into his new dorm room labelled '213'

"Here you go Erimaki-san, I hope you have fun here during your hopeful permanent time at Mahora." Kuro bows in thanks, take the key that Takamichi held out for him and opens the door seeing a single bed room with a T.V, an average bed, a small Japanese style table, and a kitchen.

"Wow…this is actually pretty cool…I should go unpack and get ready for a bath…" He says before noticing a map on the bed labled, 'You may need this Erimaki~Takamichi,' he then smirks a bit and grabs a towel and uses the map to help him find the Change room/bath hall. After finding the bath hall he crashes into a taller student by accident and both fall over.

"oops, sorry did I hurt you?" Kuro asks while getting up. The person he crashed into had red hair, wore a sleeveless dress shirt, had a long red tie, Black gloves that reached past his elbow, and black Chinese styled pants.

"Nah, though I don't recognize you." Answered the person who got up quickly and helped Kuro up.

"Oh, I'm a transfer student into Class 1-X, The name is Erimaki Kuro, nice to meet you." Kuro replied as he looked at the floor kinda.

"Ah your in the same class as me, I'm Tarod Adell, just call me Adell though, and nice to meet you also."

"Okay Adell-san, here for a shower?" asked Kuro as they both started walking into the change room.

"More like a dip in the hot tub, I need a break Erimaki-san, ya know?" Said Adell with a small grin but the way his arms were dropped made him look super tired.

"I know how ya feel…" answered Kuro as they changed into a towel covering their waist below, but knee and above.

-Time skip to after bath-

"It was nice meeting ya Erimaki-san, but I'm going to rest now, have a good time here." Said adell as he was now wearing a robe.

"Like wise to you Adell-san, goodnight." Kuro replied with a smile then went towards his dorm room to write some poems, and then sleep.

-next day-

A loud banging noise was heard against Kuro's door. "YO, Erimaki-san, time to go to school." Adell said loudly.

"Hold your horses I'm coming." Erimaki said as he changed into his school uniform quickly and brushed his teeth, while making pop tarts. After finishing changing Kuro handed Adell a poptart asking if he was hungry to which Adell kindly declined. Kuro only shrugged muttering 'more for me~' They ran towards the school and entered the class known as 1-X.

The class 1-X was your average every day mahora classroom. There were 13 people there not including Adell and Kuro, some hanging with others, some reading, or basically doing weird stuff.

"Tarod Adell-kun, Your nearly late!" A blonde haired girl with a ponytail, wearing the girls mahora senior high uniform. Her name as Gaia Rozalin

"I'm still on time Rozie-chan" Adell said in a sing-song voice, just trying to annoy her.

"I swear…That attitude will get you injured one day…"Rozalin muttered to herself quietly and sat back in her seat.

"Oh who's this may we ask?" a girl with Blue hair asked. The girl had Blue hair spiked up on the back wearing a white hair band. The red haired person beside her merely looked at him with a slight interest.

"I'm Erimaki Kuro, if I may ask, who are you two?" Kuro replied, while everyone looked at them as if watching what could happen, slight bets being said saying 'They probably try to make him bow' or stuff similar.

"You may, for I am Strah Luna, The daughter of the Strah family, and the richest girl here, while he is Strah Teoh, The son of the Strah Family, and the richest boy here, hohoho" The girl said with a laugh as the guy just nodded.

-ding dong ding dong-

Everyone here's the bell ring and mostly everyone aside from Kuro sit in their seats. Rei Kirin comes in with a happy whistling tune, holding a new sign that said, "Welcome the new student please~"

"Class, class as you may already know we have a new student, and his name is…"Kirin introduces as he makes a drum roll slight sound effect.

"Erm…Erimaki Kuro, I'm 15, I'm part Filipino and Chinese and I was born in Canada but moved to America, England and now here, please take care of me." He finished introducing himself with a bow.

One really tall girl stands up and waves like a hyper five year old with a wide smile literally shouting, "HELLLOOOO KU-oohhh…ikea truck…"She starts to greet before following the ikea truck outside the window.

"okay then…" Kuro states with a slight sweat drop and walks to the only empty seat which is beside said girl.

"Anyways I think it's time to introduce eachother, Luna-san, please start." The teacher asked, "Then go from left to right, and going up the rows."

"Fine Rei-sensei, I'm Strah Luna, I play piano, and I'm a rich girl." Introduced Luna.

"…"That basically told all as Luna already introduced the two of them earlier before class.

"I'm Larissa Iris, and I'm a foreign student here to learn more Japanese mostly." Introduced a short brown haired, pony tail wearing glass girl who said it with a giggle indicating she was very happy for being happy.

"I'm Tarod Adell, But he already knows me…" Introduced Adell.

"I'm Gaia Rozalin, please don't call me by that damned nickname Adell calls me.."Said Rozalin in a dignified manner.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM-"Rozalin hits her, "sorry, sorry sheesh, I'm Neku Blaire, I'm an otaku and proud~" she says while looking at her shoenn weekly, she had long black/blue hair going down her back, and she whistled an anime theme(hare hare yukai)

"I'm Harve Alan, 'nough said, "Introduced Harve, Short black hair around 5"6 tall

"I'm Vlada Frost, and I like pocky." Introduced the tall girl beside me. They passed on me as I already introduced myself, she was around 5"9 and had a bit longer than her neck black hair, with two piercings, and an i-pod in her hand.

"The name's Birtchmind Locke, a –" he was interrupted by an accusation of thief by Luna, "I'm a treasure hunter, get it right!" he shouted at Luna who promptly ignored him. He wore his uniform a bit more casually by not keeping the blazer buttoned up. And had grey hair

"I'm Duo Rosa, please to meet you." Rosa said with a bow. Rosa had Green hair which she kept in a pony tail in the back, and also wore a hair band

"I'm Nagase Kaze(kayz is how you pronounce this name, this time) , part of the walking club." Introduced Kaze who has Olive coloured hair, and had his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm Kain Roi, I love to read." Introduced Roi. Was a short haired red head with glasses

"I'm Lazuli Relena, I hate violence." Introduced Relena with a bow who was a long blonde haired girl.

"And I'm Meir Miah, a picture-holic." Introduced Miah with a slight bow, and had her hair going down one side of her neck, onto her chest.

Kuro could only face palm as he slowly started to regret joining this school.

**Well this is my attempt at a negima fanfic, this is basically a fic based a bit before the start of the actual series, I will accept more characters, but I want a fair share of normal students as well if you decide to send me your characters if they are students, the basic format is this**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Background(such as Chinese):**

**Back story:**

**Talents(can be magic stuff to simple talents like music):**

**Job/position:From teacher to student to chef e.t.c**

**So yeah, hoped you enjoy the fic and goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello people, here's the second chapter of Negima 1X. I already ha****d dad90 send me a character already, I accepted it and will introduce him sometime soon. Anyways about the whole character acceptation thing is that I will take a bunch of teachers, even more students, And if wanted, demon idea's/enemy idea's for a certain arc. Anyways I'm sure people who read the previous chapter will get some of the references I stated in said chapter, but it's up to you to find out what I'm referencing. So on with the fic~**

**~don't own Negima, only some of my OC's.**

Kirin stood up and wrote in giant bubble letters 'English for tenth graders 101' then started to walk back and forth infront of the class while speaking, "Welcome to my English class, which really isn't needed as most of you are foreigners born in English speaking countries. I have left it up to you guys instead of doing the usual English lessons, go do a book report on the books 'Romeo and Juliet, Catcher in the rye, and any book of your choice by yourself or in groups of 2 or 3. You will have the whole time your with me this year to finish it up. But since today is just the meeting of your homeroom teacher…I'll let the rest of you guys have fun in the class.

-In another class-

A short red haired English kid with glasses, and a tall black haired teen with a pony tail around the length of one side of Rapunzel's, with black eyes and weirdly a black tounge are getting group hugged by a group of grade 8's which made the red haired kid blush greatly, and the tall black haired teen weirdly change colours, becoming scared, and unwillingly…a cuddly teddie bear….not literally.

"what are your names, better yet how old are you guys." asked a very hyper orangish red haired girl 

The red haired kid responded, "I'm Springfield Negi, and this is Gbolahan Temidayo Kayode, or Dayo Kayode for short." The person now know as dayo was still…being used as a cuddly teddie bear.

"Do you guys have girlfriends?" Asked a Red haired girl holding a mic.

"Where are you guys from?" Asked a short red haired girl with freckles

"Erm…I think that's enough…" Said a tall turquoise-ish coloured haired woman, who apparently is a teacher…

-Back to 1X-

After telling his students what needed to be done, he pulled out a weird device which he toyed with as if trying to find any faults with it. Most of the students then started to move around. Vlada who sat beside Kuro, took out a bag of skittles and a can of coke, opened both and started eating and drinking it while listening to music. Adell quickly dragged Kuro towards where he and Rozalin sat.

"Okay guys," Started Adell, "I us 3 should work together, is that fine with you?"

"Sure, I mean what could possibly go wrong…okay maybe Adell-kun would not help but I'm sure Erimaki-san would, right?" Said Rozalin, which Adell told her 'he would so help'

"Yup, English is my forte, you can count on me Gaia-san" responded Kuro as he started to take out a book and write.

"So Erimai-san, What do you think of the class?" asked Adell

"I think it's pretty interesting class…I hope this class has fun moments…" Kuro responded without looking up. Adell wanted to see what he was writing but decided against it. On another side of the room where Kaze and Rosa were talking with Roi and Relena about some stuff.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Asked Kaze as he leaned by the window's.

"He's interesting…better yet how is it going with you and that Kakizaki girl?" asked Relena who was currently fixing her hair a bit.

"I seen her, she's pretty nice, and she is pretty, must be happy eh Kaze-chan?" said Rosa who was slightly winking in a teasing fashion.

"oh shush Rosa-san, it's going pretty well, she's a very nice singer as well." Answered Kaze who was blushing a bit while trying to look away and hide it.

"As long as you truly like her Kaze-san…" Said Roi as he was looking for a book to read from his bag.

"yeah, yeah I know Kain-san, this isn't the first time you told me this…"Responded Kaze with a slightly annoyed tone. As these 4 people were talking around a bit Luna and Teoh were simply reading some music sheets, while Vlada was singing quietly to herself, Miah was taking pictures of everyone in the class, Locke was picking some random locks he bought and just threw the rest of the contents out(key, or the combo), and Blaire was playing fire emblem..

After a while the bell rang signaling that class was over and it was time to go home from homeroom this once. Kaze quickly left to meet up with Misa Kakizaki, with Rosa dragging Roi along following Kaze, and Relena complaining to Rosa to stop treating Roi 'violently.' Outside the class a fancy limo came to pick up Teoh and Luna, while Locke simply just left. Blaire left screaming something bout some anime bout to start. Vlada left the class with some friend that were waiting for her outside and they just acted like normal people, ya know talking and stuff. Kuro was about to just go straight to his dorm, but Adell draggd him towards some café to eat with Rozalin sighing at his actions. Miah left straight to the photography club.

"You know something I always wondered?" said Adell while drinking a can of coke from some teriyaki eating place.

"What's that Adell-kun?" Asked Rozalin while she was slowly eating a salad.

"Well you guys noticed how we had a normal class room this year, though considering the size of our class, we should have gotten a smaller classroom?" said Adell while stealing a fry from kuro.

"Hey! But yeah…your right, are we getting new students or something later throughout the year?" replied Kuro as he pouted slightly.

"Who knows?" Adell said simply.

-at some party-

"So Misa-chan, this runt and this tall guy are your new teachers?" asked Kaze as he took a sip of Misa's pop.

"Mhm, interesting right, I mean there has to be some greater meaning to this…" replied Misa while taking back her drink. Rosa, and Roi simply nodded, while Relena was talking with Natsumi and Chizuru. Dayo and Negi were getting gifts while Dayo made it his personal goal for the party to make sure girls don't touch him.

Oh how fast these few normal days will last…

**A bit of foreshadowing within the later parts, and at the moment, Negi and Dayo's class: 2-A won't be so major score wise for the next couple of chapters until basically the Evangeline Arc. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry to dad90 for having his character only shown during short moments, I promise that he will have a bigger role soon.**

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
